Problem: Nadia is 6 years older than Jessica. Six years ago, Nadia was 4 times as old as Jessica. How old is Jessica now?
We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Nadia and Jessica. Let Nadia's current age be $n$ and Jessica's current age be $j$ The information in the first sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $n = j + 6$ Six years ago, Nadia was $n - 6$ years old, and Jessica was $j - 6$ years old. The information in the second sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $n - 6 = 4(j - 6)$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Because we are looking for $j$ , it might be easiest to use our first equation for $n$ and substitute it into our second equation. Our first equation is: $n = j + 6$ . Substituting this into our second equation, we get the equation: $(j + 6)$ $-$ $6 = 4(j - 6)$ which combines the information about $j$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying both sides of this equation, we get: $j + 0 = 4 j - 24$ Solving for $j$ , we get: $3 j = 24$ $j = 8$.